


Predator & Prey

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: AU: There is a legend in the forest of Mystic Falls of a legendary creature that will grant the one whom can capture it the use of it’s mighty powers for their own use. Elijah Mikealson finds this creature with the intention of using it for the protection of his family. However, what he didn’t expect was to find a beautiful, shimmering woman or to fall immediately in love with her. Capturing her, he soon finds himself in a game of predator and prey.





	1. The Legend in the Forest

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

He watched.

He waited.

Elijah Mikaelson observed from the Paris rooftops, as his prey moved amongst the crowds of people on the busy streets below. She could sense him, constantly looking over her shoulder, knowing he was there, despite not being able to see him. He could practically taste her fear and it was delicious, calling to his baser self.

Soon, the predator would have his prey in his clutches...once more. It was only a matter of time now.

The hunt began three years ago with a legend circling in the supernatural community of a strange white beast that roamed the woods of Mystic Falls. It was said that this creature was one of great power and if one could catch it, they would be granted use of the mythical being’s wonders. Many sought it, but none could ever capture the elusive beast, as it was too clever for them, able to vanish at a moment’s notice before one could even get near enough to claim it.

Some who bore witness to it claimed that it appeared to them as a single horned creature of legend - a unicorn. Others claimed that this mystical being appeared to them as a pale, naked woman with long white hair and large sapphire eyes - a nymph. Both groups claimed that the creature was beautiful beyond measure, leaving them weak kneed and weeping at the very sight.

Unicorn or nymph, Elijah was intrigued by the prospect of claiming this powerful creature’s talents for himself, for the sake of the survival of his family. The Mikaelsons were the most powerful of the supernaturals, the Original Family of Vampires, but because of that status, they also had a lot of enemies. There were those who wanted to topple Elijah and his siblings, out of rightly placed fear mostly. To have the power of this fabled creature under his control, he could ensure nobody dared to cross him or his.

Determined to claim this legendary creature for himself, the Original traveled into the Virginian woods of Mystic Falls, hunting for it, whatever it was. He traveled in the nighttime with only the light of the pale moon to guide him, as he stealthily moved amongst the trees. He waited for a sign that he was drawing closer to the strange beast he had heard so much about, knowing that there would be one according to the stories.

After an hour of traveling deep into the woods, the sign of the creature’s presence came to him in the form of a sweet floral scent. Like the predator he was, Elijah moved silently closer toward the scent, following it to a clearing in the woods, where the moonlight shone down in beams. Centered with these strips of soft light, the legendary creature sat amongst the foliage like some sort of feral deity, ethereally shimmering with graceful, measured movements that were quite otherworldly.

The creature took the form of a woman, bare and beautiful, as the tales he had heard had described. Elijah found he did want to fall to his knees and weep at the sight of her, but he was not so weak as to actually do so. He was stronger willed than to give in to such an overwhelming and supernatural reaction. Therefore, he remained upright and dry eyed, as he hid in the shadows, watching her patiently as a good hunter does. He would wait and watch for as long as it took for the right moment to strike present itself to him. He wouldn’t let her escape his clutches.

The ethereal beauty didn’t seem to notice him there, watching her. She seemed completely oblivious to the predator waiting in the wings to capture her, as she sat amongst the flowers and braided together a flower crown, humming to herself.

Elijah found her captivating. She was everything the tales said she was. She had long white hair that rippled all around her like ocean wave with every movement. It looked soft to the touch and reflected the light of the moon every now and again, if it hit just right. Her skin was nearly white as well, with large almond shaped eyes that were like deep blue sapphires and plushy rose pink lips that looked so damn kissable. She wore nothing for clothing. She was naked and vulnerable, speaking to his inner beast that wanted to claim her in the basest way possible.

She was perfection and he found himself wanting her for himself, so that no other could claim her. Instantaneously, he didn’t just want to secure her powers for the sake of his family, he also wanted to claim her as his lover. No...more than a lover - his wife, to ensure that she’d be his forever.

Determined to have her, Elijah made his move, using the element of surprise and his vampire speed to his advantage. He was truly the predator locked onto his prey. He moved silently though the shadows, keeping down wind so that she could not smell him coming. Closer and closer, he came with patience, unhurried and well paced.

Then he struck. Once in range, with vampire speed, he grabbed her and pinned her against the nearest tree with a firm hand around her throat as she struggled like the feral creature she was. Without hesitation, Elijah reached into his pants pocket and slapped on a golden bracelet onto each of her wrists.

Before trudging into the woods to search for the legendary creature, he, of course, did his research on how to properly capture it. Though there wasn’t much outside of what he heard from others, he did discovered one text that described the need for a special, enchanted gold that would suppress the powers of the strange beast, keeping it from vanishing or retaliating in any way.

By chance, Elijah found such gold in the form of two plain bracelets that would latch onto the creature once put into place. Once he had them in possession, he had begun the hunt and now that he had her, he could reap the rewards of his victory.

“I have won the challenge set,” he told the pale beauty. “I have captured the elusive otherworldly creature of great power and you are now mine to command, yes?”

Timidly, she nodded.

“Do you have a name?” He asked gently, not wanting to frighten her more than she seemed to be.

“E-Eternity,” she replied, her voice soft and melodious.

Elijah smiled, “Eternity, a fitting name. I’m Elijah Mikealson. Have you heard of me?”

Eternity nodded again quickly. It was obvious that she had heard of him, just by the way her eyes widened marginally in recognition. It was made more obvious when she swallowed thickly, as her fear of him grew exponentially.

Immediately, he realized the potential reason for that fear as he still had his hand around her throat. Therefore, he released her from his hold, not wanting her to be so scared of him while also knowing she wouldn’t flee him, now that her powers had been suppressed. He smiled gently, reaching to cup the side of her neck tenderly to show her he did not mean to harm her in any way.

She flinched at his touch, but didn’t pull away from it, relaxing considerably after a moment.

“Please, do not be afraid of me,” Elijah told her softly. “I will not harm you, given you do not give me reason to. As long as you mind me, as the reward of my victory dictates, I will treat you well. I will give you everything this world has to offer - and more.”

Eternity stared at him distrustingly, but did not protest in any fashion. Her fear was still present, but it had cooled somewhat, which pleased him greatly. He couldn’t have his future wife be afraid of him unnecessarily. It would be one thing if she had done something that warranted her fear, but she had not.

Therefore, Elijah didn’t want her fear, only her cooperation - her submission, as the rules of this challenge dictated. He was effectively her master now and it was her duty to obey him, though he preferred a partnership over such barbarism that was slavery. So long as she minded him, when he made requests of her, he saw no reason to lord over her. He had ever intention of treating her as the equal that she deserved to be.

As a show of good faith, he removed his suit jacket and put it around Eternity’s shoulders, covering her nakedness. Though, he observed that she didn’t seem to even notice it. It was as if it were the most natural thing in the world to her to be without clothing. In fact, when the jacket fell around her small frame, she stared at it as if it were something strange or rather something foreign that she had never seen before.

It seemed it would take some time for her to get used to the idea of clothing, something she was going to have to adjust to as he moved her from the wilderness into civilization. He couldn’t have her prancing about naked all the time, though the more possessive part of him wasn’t opposed to the idea. If he did keep her bare, then he could keep her hidden away from the rest of the world, particularly those whom would dare to try and steal her away from him. She’d truly be his alone then. Yet, the rational, level-headed part of him didn’t want to make her in a prisoner, going along with his reputation for being a noble man. In his nobility, he wanted her to be free...within reason, of course.

“Come,” Elijah said, as he put an arm around her shoulders and gently guided her toward the forest’s exit. “It is time to take you to your new home.”

Eternity hesitated at first, reluctant to leave the forest, but with his tenderness, she eventually let him lead her away. She allowed him to guide her toward the unknown of the world outside of what had certainly been her sanctuary. She was headed into the civilized world of man and it was frightening, no doubt, but he ensured that she felt safe with him.

Before long, they arrived at his car, located just outside the forest entrance. She had been quiet on the way and he didn’t push her into speaking. There would be plenty of time for conversation later, once she was settled.

The car made Eternity truly hesitate. She began to back away fearfully of the big machine, but Elijah was firm in his insistence that she get into it. At first, he cooed tenderly. However, when she stubbornly refused to obey and his gently reassurance failed, he became stern. He called her name warningly, his expression darkening with an unspoken threat.

Eventually, the eternal beauty conceded to his insistence, letting him help her into the passenger seat. Once she was secured inside, he went to the driver’s side and climbed in, starting the black Porsche Panamera and driving off into the suburbs of Mystic Falls to the Mikaelson mansion.

He found the woman beside him amusing as he drove her home. He found it adorable the way she held onto the seat with an iron grip, as if she was afraid of crashing - as if she wasn’t an invulnerable immortal. Upon stopping in front of the luxurious and absurdly large mansion, Eternity quickly escaped the car, backing away from it as if it were some sort of monster.

Elijah calmly got out of the car himself and went to her side, putting a comforting arm around her as she trembled with her fear.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart,” he murmured to her. “The car will take some getting used to, but I assure you that it’s perfectly safe. Come. Let’s get you inside.”

She went without hesitation, letting him guide her up the curved stone stairs that lead to the grand front entrance. He opened the door and allowed the ethereal woman to enter first with him close behind. He knew that his siblings would be up waiting to find out if he had succeeded in his task to capture the legendary creature of Mystic Falls.

They all had bets that he would fail spectacularly in his quest to secure the strange beast for their benefit. Elijah couldn’t wait to see the shocked looks on all their faces, when he presented Eternity to them. He wanted to show them all that he hadn’t been chasing after a myth, a fable, a story, but a real, living and breathing being.

“Come this way,” Elijah directed Eternity, with a gentle hand on her back. “I want you to meet the rest of my family.”

She went where he wanted her to go and they headed into the common room to the left of the entryway. There, sitting on the velvet couches or standing by the fireplace, were the other Mikaelson siblings. The eldest, Freya, sat on one end of the couch to the right. The second eldest, Finn, stood leaning against the fireplace with a glass of bourbon in hand. Elijah was the third eldest, therefore, the fourth Mikealson was his younger half-brother Niklaus, whom sat on the couch opposite of Freya. The fifth, Kol, sat next to Freya, while their youngest sibling, Rebekah sat next to Niklaus.

Before Elijah appeared in the doorway with his prize in tow, they had been engaged in friendly conversation with each other. The moment he made his appearance, however, they all went silent, as all eyes darted to the doorway to see the pale beauty they had all believed to be just a tall tale standing there before them in the flesh.

They all rose from their seats or left their perches to gather closer with looks of utter disbelief etched upon their faces. They all gaped with wide eyes, as if they could believe what they were seeing.

Eternity backed away until she was partially hidden behind Elijah, grabbing onto his arm in needed comfort.

“So, the tales are true, it would seem, Brother,” Niklaus said softly with an ever growing grin plastered upon his face, as his eyes remained on the pale beauty. “You have found the legendary creature that shall secure our family’s survival. I must say, she is quite splendid, as beautiful as the stories say.”

“Everyone, I would like you to meet Eternity,” introduced Elijah with a slightly smug smile.

“Looks like we owe you an apology,” Rebekah spoke up, her eyes scanning over the small woman that cowered behind him. She smiled kindly at Eternity, “Oh, the poor thing doesn’t have any clothes on! Come on with me, lovely. I’m sure there is something in this house that will suffice.”

When Elijah’s younger sister tried to come near with an outstretched hand, the ethereal woman gripped the older Original tighter and tried to disappear behind him completely. Rebekah frowned at her reaction and looked to Elijah for explanation.

“She isn’t used to civilization, it would seem,” he told his sister. “Or people.”

“Yet, she has taken a particular liking to you however, Elijah,” Kol grinned mischievously.

The older Original sighed, “Yes, I suppose she has. Rebekah, perhaps it would be best if you accompany Eternity and I upstairs in order to find her suitable clothes until it is convenient to go shopping for a wardrobe for her.”

His little sister nodded in acceptance of his suggestion.

“Before you scamper off, Brother, I would like a word,” Niklaus said.

Knowing his brother wouldn’t let him go without speaking with him first, Elijah turned to the frightened woman and gently told her, “Go with Rebekah, Sweetheart. It’s alright. I’ll join you in a little while.”

Eternity was reluctant to let him go, but eventually did so with some gentle encouragement, letting Rebekah lead her away and leaving Elijah alone with his other siblings.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Elijah’s Intentions

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

Once Eternity was gone, Elijah turned to his little brother and waited for him to say whatever was on his mind.

“Well, it seems congratulations are in order,” the hybrid began. “I didn’t believe that you would succeed, but now that you have, I wonder what you plan on doing with her, Brother?”

“I won the challenge. She is mine to command,” he explained with a casual shrug. “Therefore, I plan on using her as I would a sword, as an weapon to protect our family from our many enemies. To ensure no other can steal her away from us, I also plan on marrying her. She will be my wife and as such, a part of our family - bound to us forever.”

Niklaus and the others all looked at each other, then back at him with looks of amusement and surprise.

“Marriage is a bold move, Elijah,” Kol piped up. “Though, it does have merit, I suppose. Just one question: Has she consented to such an arrangement?”

“Not yet,” admitted the older Original, “but she will. I haven’t informed her of my intentions. Yet it doesn’t matter, as she doesn’t have much of a choice. As I said, she is mine and she will obey me per the arrangement of the challenge that had been set forth.”

Again, his siblings all looked at each other.

Niklaus narrowed his eyes on him and grinned knowingly, “You’re smitten.”

A master of masking his feelings, Elijah remained poker faced as he snorted, “Hardly. I am simply trying to make sure that our secret weapon remains in our hands permanently. I do not want anything or anyone to rob us of the one protection that will ensure our survival. We have no shortage of enemies, Niklaus. Keeping Eternity from falling into enemy hands is the goal here. I am merely ensuring she stays with us.”

“If that is all, then why should you be the one to marry her?” His brother inquired, the taunting amusement evident in his tone. “Why can’t one of your other bachelor brothers or sisters wed the beauty you have brought into our home? Surely any of us would suffice in keeping this otherworldly creature in our hands, yes? So why should it be you that she calls spouse?”

Though he knew his brother was simply baiting him into reacting, Elijah’s neutral mask cracked as his jaw tightened with his strong feelings of possessiveness that welled up inside him. He put his hand in his pants pocket as casually as he could to hide it as it automatically began to ball into a tight fist.

“Because, as I said, I am the one who commands her,” he practically growled. “I am the one who was victorious is securing her. Therefore, I am the only one who has the right to claim her, to wed her. She. Is. Mine.”

Niklaus held up his hands in surrender and with an amused chuckle, backing off.

“Now, if we are quite done here, I must tend to Eternity,” Elijah said with finality, a humorless smile stretched upon his lips. “If you’ll excuse me.”

With that, he turned and walked out of the room, before his mask of neutrality cracked any more than it already had. He sped up the stairs so he didn’t have to hear his siblings talk about him, as he knew they would. He didn’t want to deal with their gossip.

Instead, Elijah focused on meeting Rebekah and Eternity. He found them in his bedroom with a bunch of his sister’s spare clothes spread over his bed haphazardly. The ethereal beauty wore nothing of the female Original’s, but sat on his bed wearing one of his own dress shirts.

Upon seeing him in the doorway, Rebekah sighed and explained, “Your little friend is exactly that - little. Nothing fits. Everything hangs off her too much to be comfortable. I hope you don’t mind, I put her in one of your shirts for the time being. It’s big, of course, but at least it hides her attributes well. We are definitely going to need to get her to the store as soon as possible.”

“No, no, that’s quite alright,” replied Elijah with his eyes fixed on Eternity.

The sight of her sitting there on his bed, in his clothes was breathtaking. It certainly stirred up his lust for her. He swallowed thickly as he felt his cock come to life and attempted to control his desire before it became evident to the sister that remained in the room.

“Tomorrow, I suggest you compel yourself a seamstress to come and customize clothes for the dear,” Elijah’s sister told him. “She can’t remain in your shirt forever, after all. Although, by the look on your face, I don’t think you’d complain if she did.” She laughed teasingly.

Elijah collected himself quickly, tearing his gaze away from Eternity and giving his sister a sheepish look. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in his pants pockets as he looked down at the floor, having been caught staring lustfully at the beauty he planned on marrying.

“Well, anyway, I’ll get these clothes out of here,” Rebekah said, after a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

With that, his sister collected the various outfits she had brought in and vacated the room at vampire speed, leaving Elijah alone with Eternity. She gazed at him and he gazed right back, though he did his best to keep his desire for her in check as to not frighten the poor creature. He wanted her to trust him and not be afraid.

“Forgive me for taking so long,” he apologized as he approached the now decluttered bed. “I hope my sister wasn’t too overwhelming.”

“Rebekah was quite kind,” Eternity replied quietly. “Though I fear I was poor company. I haven’t always been so timid, so afraid, but being trapped in that forsaken forest for four hundred years alone will do that. As a result, I have forgotten what civilization is, how to be around others, as I had been forced into a feral existence. It is all overwhelming, this modern world, frightening and unknown to me. Therefore, I fear I wasn’t very responsive to your sister’s kindness. I will have to apologize to her later.”

Elijah came to sit on the bed beside her, intrigued that she was opening up to him so soon. “I’m sure Rebekah understands,” he said kindly. “I am curious to know the story behind your imprisonment and the challenge set to effectively sell yourself into slavery.”

She gave him a humorless smile, “Slavery. Yes, I suppose that is what’s to become of me - a slave.”

“I hope you never feel that way with me, Sweetheart,” he told her.

Carrying on as if he hadn’t said anything, Eternity explained, “The legend you heard about was crafted by a rather famous immortal named Loki. He is in love with me, wanted me for himself, but I rejected him. Not one to give up, he made a wager with me. If I couldn’t find a worthy suitor to replace him within five hundred years, then I would become his. Like a fool, I agreed, only to to realize the trick played upon me too late.

“He trapped me in that forest with the rules set, spreading the challenge far and wide. I clubby leave it and I was forced to be alone. Suitors came and went. Every time one did, I either appeared to them as a nude woman or a unicorn - my true form, unable to speak to them. Every time, the one seeking me was found unworthy and I would vanish from sight, even if I did not want to. It was all magic. Then you came along and freed me from the forest, but in true Loki fashion, he ensured that I would never truly be free, tricking me further into selling myself into slavery for my worthy suitor.”

The ethereal beauty looked away momentarily, before turning back to smile wryly at him, “At least, my new master seems to be a decent one.”

“As I’ve already told you, as long as you mind me, I’ll be kind to you,” Elijah spoke truthfully. “If not, then there will be consequences. I can be quite cruel, if need be, but I have no desire to be so. Therefore, my hope is that you never give me a reason to be malicious. However, you should know, that I have every intention on being more than your master. I intend on becoming your husband, making you my wife.”

Her eyes widened in surprise and with what seemed to be rejection for split second, before she settled on accepting what he was proposing.

“I see,” Eternity murmured, then shrugged. “I suppose that was always a possibility; to be wed to the winner of the challenge, I mean. It makes sense as the whole point of this whole game was to find an alternative suitor before time ran out. Besides, it is not as if I have any say in the matter anyway. I am, as we’ve established, at your command. I’m more like a genie than a unicorn now.”

“I promise to make you happy, to give you a good life,” he replied, unsure of what else to say.

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes, “I am sure. So long as I do everything you say, that is.”

Elijah nodded, “Yes.”

Eternity sighed heavily, “Well, it is still better than being Loki’s wife. He would have been cruel for the sake of being cruel, which is not your intention. I can see that much. So, I’d say that, despite not having a choice either way, I accept your proposal.” She smiled again, this time softly with it reaching her eyes.

He smiled back as he rose from the bed with the intention of leaving, “Good. I am glad you accept my intentions for you. I’d rather have a willing wife than a reluctant one, after all. Now, it’s late and you should rest. I’ll find other sleeping quarters tonight.”

Eternity surprised him by grabbing his arm before he could get far. “Please, stay,” she murmured timidly. “You are the only familiar thing to me here in this strange place. Stay with me.”

“I shouldn’t,” Elijah replied thickly, albeit apologetically.

“Please, Elijah,” she pleaded, refusing to release him.

Getting carried away in his want of her, he reached for Eternity, grabbing the back of her head and tugging her up onto her knees to meet him. His mouth descended upon hers in a merciless kiss. His tongue forced hers open and swept inside to taste her throughly. He pushed her back against the mattress, following to lay over her, between her legs. He growled needfully, while she moaned passionately, before making the attempt to pull away.

“Elijah,” she gasped with slightly frightened eyes, once he had decided released her mouth from his to gaze lustily down at her. “I-I’ve never laid with a man before!”

Immediately, his passions cooled. Elijah calmed himself, letting out a deep sigh as he looked at her gently, before he pulled her face close to his as if he were going to kiss her again. Instead of resuming their passionate kiss, he pressed his lips to her forehead.

As he rested his forehead against hers, he murmured roughly, “Forgive me, Sweetheart. I didn’t know. Perhaps, it is best that I do not remain here tonight.”

When he tried to pull away from her, Eternity stopped him, pulling him back to her and cupping the sides of his face in her tiny hands. “No, please. Just stay with me until I fall asleep, at the very least. Please.”

Elijah considered her and found he could not resist her big, pleading sapphire eyes. His resolve melted immediately, knowing it would be to his great suffering to be near the object of his lusts and not be able to have her. However, he was noble and quite capable of showing great control over himself. Therefore, he conceded to her pleads, smiling comfortingly as he silently agreed to staying with her, at least for a time.

Without a word, he motioned for her to get comfortable in his bed, which she did with a relieved look flashed his way as she dove under the covers and made herself at home with her head nestled against the pillows. He grinned at her as he toed off his shoes and then proceeded to go around to the other side of the bed, where he laid down on top of the covers. He laid facing her on his side, while she mirrored him.

For the first time since bringing her home, Elijah saw a genuinely happy smile upon Eternity’s rose pink lips and it made him glad to see it there. He reached over and caressed her cheek with his knuckles gently. Niklaus had accused him of being smitten with this ethereal beauty whom he laid beside and he found that his little brother was right. He was very smitten and yet he barely knew anything about the woman who was to be his wife.

The Original promised himself that in the morning he would learn all he could about Eternity. He wanted to know her. He was already planning a wonderful breakfast out in the private gardens, as he watched the immortal beauty close her eyes and gently fall asleep. Once she was, he carefully leaned over and kissed her lips.

Laying closer, but not quite touching her, he closed his own eyes to rest while sharing the pillow, feeling quite at peace.

Before he knew it, morning came before Elijah even realized he had fallen asleep. He opened his eyes and found the sun was already shining through the window and the birds were chirping their morning songs. Eternity still slept beside him, unaware that he had remained for the entire night. He smiled fondly at her, before carefully slipping out of bed and heading into the next room, where he kept his wardrobe, as well as where the shower was located.

Once he was showered and dressed for the day, he went downstairs, where he found Niklaus reading the morning paper in the common room. Entering, Elijah called to his little brother and made a request of him, wanting his younger sibling to go out and compel that seamstress Rebekah had suggested the night before.

The hybrid grinned knowingly and didn’t object to playing his errand boy. In fact, on the way past him, Niklaus had the audacity to ask in a murmur, “So? How was she, Brother? Did you bed her well last night?”

“Niklaus, you are quite the lecher,” Elijah sighed exasperatedly, smiling tightly at his brother. “I’m afraid I must disappoint you and deny you an answer as it really isn’t any of your business, if I claimed her last night or not. Excuse me.”

With that, he walked away from Niklaus and headed into the large kitchen, where he set to work preparing a simple breakfast of eggs, meat, and some freshly squeezed orange juice. From there, once everything was finished and set on a large serving tray from the eighteenth century, he took it outside to set it up at the small table amongst the many rose bushes and other floral

arrangements.

As he was just heading back inside to collect his bride-to-be, Eternity came to meet him, still only dressed in his dress shirt Rebekah had put her in the night before. She offered him a timid smile as he gazed at her in pleasant surprise.

“Good morning, Sweetheart,” Elijah greeted her, grabbing her hand and tugging her to him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Aye, I did,” she nodded, squirming nervously in his grasp. “Though I must confess I was disappointed to wake alone.”

He cupped the side of her neck and gave her a sincerely apologetic look. “Forgive me,” he murmured to her. “I wanted to surprise you with a nice breakfast in my family’s gardens, so I rose before you to make the preparations - and to send Niklaus out to fetch us a seamstress for you. As much as I enjoy seeing you in only my clothes, it is not appropriate for the everyday. Shall we?”

Eternity smiled widely. Her cheeks flushed in innocent embarrassment at his brief scan of her body, but it faded quickly as curiosity took hold, when he gestured to the set table behind him. He let her out of his hold to go over to the table and sit on one side, while he went to sit on the other.

“Please,” Elijah said politely, gesturing to the food in front of her when Eternity didn’t immediately begin to feed herself.

She dug into the eggs and meat daintily, with a sophisticated grace that he had only ever seen in the royals and noblemen he had encountered over the centuries. This meant that she was high-born, wherever she was from.

Curious to know more, to hear her story from her own lips, the Original began, “You might be was wondering why I have brought you out here, Sweetheart. I realize that I told you my intentions of taking you as my wife, yet obviously I know nothing about you. Therefore, I wanted to take some time this morning to get to know you.”

Eternity gazed at him oddly, before she asked, “And what would you like to know about me, Mr. Mikealson?”

From there, Elijah had prompted her to speak about herself. She told him fascinating things, things that he had not expected, but found intriguing. She described to him the worlds that lay beyond the stars. She spoke about the many adventures she had experienced over the years, of great battles and great victories.

Of herself, she explained that she was a three thousand year old unicorn with the ability to change into a woman, that she was from an important family that ruled over the ancient immortals beyond the stars, while acting a guardian to the mortals, particularly the humans.

She had spoken of being a champion for those whom can not defend themselves, a hero for the voiceless, and a protector against the darkness...or at least, she had been before the curse of Loki. She was still a queen, but some trusted allies had to take up her mantle in her absence and would have to continue to do so for the foreseeable future.

“You could choose to free me,” Eternity timidly suggested, barely looking at him as she did. “I would honor our pact, abide by the rules of the game. I’d marry you, as well as protect you and yours, but I’d regain my full powers, have my freedom back. I would be able to return to my duties to the peoples of the two universes.”

Elijah hadn’t liked that at all. He didn’t want her free. He wanted her to be his, to belong to him and him alone, for the sake of his family and for his own happiness as well. Besides, he wasn’t at all certain that she would stay with him if he gave her back everything Loki stole from her. For all he knew, she would take off and he’d never see her again.

However, he was a reasonable man and despite his irrational possessiveness, he didn’t like the idea of denying her freedom forever. Though the darker, baser part of him wanted to do just that. Therefore, a compromise had to be made.

“No,” he responded darkly, watching her hopeful expression fall. “I will not free you. At least, not until I know without a doubt that your loyalties are with my family and I. When that happens, then perhaps we can talk about your freedom, but if you cross me or mine at given time, you will never see freedom or your full powers again. Do you understand me, Sweetheart?”

A glimmer of hope returned to her sweet face, in spite of the dark and rather controlling way he spoke to her. “I understand,” she agreed to his terms.

After that, they moved onto a more pleasant topic - their wedding. Elijah informed Eternity that he planned on having a small ceremony in the gardens in three days time. He had told her he had wanted their union secured quickly and she agreed to that as well, mostly because she didn’t have much of a choice. She was under his rule now. Yet, she seemed agreeable to his terms, as if she wanted to marry him.

Perhaps she did. It was hopeful, but maybe she was just as instantaneously in love with him as he was with her. Only time would tell. For now, they at least seemed to be off to a good start, companionable and happy with each other.

Little had Elijah known then, just what darkness would lay ahead that would force him back into the role of predator and Eternity back into the role of prey.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Captured Prey +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Please review! I’d appreciate it a lot! Thanks and happy reading!

****************

Three days had passed by quickly. After a short ceremony performed by his brother Kol, Eternity became Eternity Mikaelson, Elijah’s wife. There had been a grand celebration afterwards, full of dancing and drinking and laughter. It had been a happy night for the entire Mikaelson clan, as they welcomed in their newest member into their ranks.

Then at the conclusion of the party, Elijah had taken Eternity to bed as he had wanted to since finding her in the forest days before. Knowing she was a virgin and therefore untouched, he took his time with her. He had been a gentle lover, being sweet and caring, as he stripped her of the lacy wedding gown and laid her upon the bed, where he laid kisses all over her body with slow sensuality that had her panting and moaning his name.

To make her more comfortable, he let he explore his own body. He encouraged it by letting her undress him and touch him as she saw fit, guiding her gently as to how to properly caress him every now and again.

Then when it came time to join their bodies for that first time, Elijah distracted Eternity with a hot kiss that was all tongue, as he pushed into her quickly with one hard thrust. It had been uncomfortable, if the cry he muffled with his mouth and the way she seized beneath him were any indications. However, after a slow start, he had her screaming and begging for more. So quickly had she become addicted to their intimacy that they ended up making love all night long and well into the morning.

In the two years that followed, they had sex as often as possible with Elijah showing Eternity all the different ways of pleasure until she was accustomed to it all. Once she had become completely comfortable with intimacy, he discovered that the ethereal beauty enjoyed pain with her pleasure, letting him be as rough as he wanted, and more so, she preferred him playing the dominant to her submissive, taking her as he saw fit.

They even discovered that she orgasmed immediately whenever he got carried away and instinctually bit her neck with his fangs, drinking her blood that sustained him like no other without killing her in the process. Yes, she was exquisite to the highest degree.

Not only did they bond sexually, but they grew closer in the more mundane sense too. Elijah enjoyed doting on Eternity, cooking for her, teaching the piano to her, reading from Shakespeare, and ensuring she wanted for nothing while in his care. He was a good husband, whom grew to love his wife deeply and he knew she had grown to love him too.

He had never been happier, but as usual in his life, a dark cloud formed over his happiness.

It had started small, with an argument after Eternity made the request to have Elijah remove the binds that kept her his prisoner. He of course refused to with the same excuse as before - that she needed to prove her loyalty to him and his family before he would consider it.

She had countered that if he truly loved her as she knew he did that he would trust her to remain by his side. Again, he had calmly refused her. When his wife tried one more time, Elijah grew coldly angry, issuing a dark threat of abuse if she carried on anymore about it.

Eternity had fallen submissively silent after that, and at the time, he had thought that the matter was settled. However, it was not. In retaliation, she had slipped away into the night and attempted an escape. She had done this to show him that if he was not going to to free her, then she’d find her own way to freedom. This escape attempt had been her first of several.

Of course, she hadn’t gotten far since her powers were bound and she could not use enough of them to spirit herself far enough away to escape him for good. Elijah had hunted her down, finding her a few towns north of Mystic Falls, and dragged her back home. He had locked her away in their rooms as punishment until he saw fit to end her confinement. In truth, while he had been furious with her for trying to run away, at the same time, he had enjoyed the chase - the hunt. He was a predator after all and with Eternity as his prey, what wasn’t there to enjoy?

“You may bind my powers, you may punish me for escaping, you may try to break me,” she had told him after he returned home with her that first time, “but you will find you’ll never keep me here. I will run and run again until you concede to release me, until you give me my freedom. After all, if you will not trust me, love, when up until now I have done nothing to not deserve your trust, then why should I remain? Why should I stay with a man who refuses to love me enough to trust me and grant me my freedom?”

His lovely bride made several more attempts to escape him with him giving chase and recapturing her. However, she only ever made the escape attempts after she pleaded with him to grant her freedom, promising to remain by his side if he did with him refusing her, time and time again.

Then a terrible event occurred that pushed their feud over the edge. Elijah couldn’t be sure if she had been trying to make another break for it or not, as they had not argued over her freedom, prior to this potential escape attempt. However, Eternity had snuck away in the night, going into the woods behind the Mikaelson mansion.

Niklaus had been the one to catch her that time instead of him. His wife had been with a group of witches from the very coven whom were sworn enemies of the Originals. His little brother had overheard the spell casters promise the ethereal beauty to grant her escape from what they viewed as her captors, if she aided them in ridding Mystic Falls of the powerful vampire family.

His little brother had intervened and threatened to tell Elijah of Eternity’s secret rendezvous with the enemy coven and therefore, lose any chance of gaining freedom,if she did not return to the mansion with him. Because she feared what her husband might do if he did discover this supposed criminal act, she had gone back with him and for a long time, the older Original was none the wiser to this supposed act of betrayal.

The only reason why Elijah knew of it now was because of another event that occurred which had brought it all out in the open.

The Originals had heard that the same coven Eternity had encountered were planning on staging a revolt since getting the immortal woman on their side had failed to bear fruit. Therefore, in typical Mikaelson fashion they had attacked first, before the witches could move against them, killing all, except for one, whom Niklaus had planned on torturing and then killing, to leave as an example to any others whom would dare to act against them.

Eternity had come down into the basement beneath the mansion as Niklaus was pouring lighter fluid on the still very alive witch, whom he had tied to a wooden chair. She had heard the agonizing screams of the poor creature and had come to investigate. When she had seen what Elijah’s little brother was planning, she had pleaded with Elijah himself to stop it, to find another way.

It was here that the hybrid revealed the supposed truth of that secret meeting to his big brother, claiming that his darling wife had sided with the witches, their enemy, which was why she was now attempting to save the witch from her fate. Elijah hadn’t wanted to believe it, but the look of guilt and then fear that crossed her face had convinced him at the time that what Niklaus had said was true. His heart broke and his anger flared to life.

Eternity tried to tell him that it wasn’t true. She even tried to explain what had actually happened, but he wouldn’t hear it. Instead, in an act of cruelty, he ordered Niklaus to burn the witch after he had grabbed his wife to make her watch the terrified woman die. Both screamed and struggled, with only one of them perishing in flames.

When the witch was dead, Elijah released his wife and she spun around, striking him across the face hard. The ethereal beauty slung verbal abuse at him, just before she made a break for it, running from the basement and out the front door, before either brother could register what had happened. By the time, they realized what had happened, Eternity had somehow done what she hadn’t been able to before - disappear without a trace.

At first, he had thought she had managed to go to a place where he couldn’t follow, but in the days that came, Elijah’s many contacts started buzzing about a strange white-haired woman that was traveling east. He realized that she hadn’t left the planet, as he had initially thought, but had gotten further away than she had been able to in the past.

Immediately, he began the hunt anew. The predator in him howled with fury and excitement, as he went after his prey yet again.

For months had Eternity cleverly stay ahead of him, knowing he’d be coming after her. She gave him a good chase across several continents and back again, but she had begun to slow down, lose momentum and that was what lead him to finally catch up to her, at last.

Now Elijah had her in sight on those Paris streets. Finally, he’d reclaim her to punish her for giving him the runaround and then to take her home where she belonged.

As the ethereal woman moved through the crowds while constantly looking over her shoulder, he kept up with her, staying hidden on the rooftops until he was forced to take to streets. Still, even at ground level, he remained in the shadows, stalking her closely as she finally made a terrible move and went inside a rather luxurious hotel.

Keeping a good distance, Elijah followed her, watching with an unmovable gaze as to find out exactly which floor she was heading to. He watched and waited. Once he had the required information, he sped at that supernatural pace of his to get to her destination just as she did.

As Eternity slipped into one of the rooms on the fifth floor, he was there silently slipping inside just behind her like a shadow. He stayed by the door as he watched her move further into the room in an agitated fashion, as if she were nervous or afraid. Then she froze, a signal that she knew she wasn’t alone in the room.

Elijah grinned with his hands casually in his pants pockets, while she slowly turned with wide, frightened eyes to face him. Her breath hitched as she backed away.

Like the predator he was, he anticipated his prey’s movements and intercepted before she could get far, casually moving toward her until the last second where he sped toward her and grabbed her by the arms tightly to keep her from trying to flee him.

His wife struggled against him and then in desperate to put distance between them, she slapped him across the face to force him to let her go. He didn’t release her as she had hoped he would, however.

Instead, Elijah gazed venomously down at her and growled, “I really wish you’d cease doing that, Sweetheart. I’ve never raised my hand to you and I’d greatly appreciate it, if you’d extend me that same courtesy.”

Eternity settled then and it seemed as if she wasn’t going to try striking him again. However, she glared at him and quietly retorted, “If you don’t like it, then it would be in your best interest to let me go.”

“Is that a threat?” He smirked, impressed with her bravery.

She swallowed thickly in nervousness before she confidently nodded, “It is.”

Elijah chuckled darkly, “I do admire your spirit, my lovely wife, but I’m afraid that I will not be letting you out of my grasp, not until we’ve had a little chat.”

Not one to be kept down, in an unexpected twist, Eternity showcased her fighting prowess as she maneuvered herself out of his grasp and then proceeded to roundhouse kick him in the chest, sending him flying backwards across the large room. She didn’t stop there as she moved across the room toward him, looking wildly feral as she engaged him in a fierce hand to hand confrontation.

The Original was thankful for the binds that still adorned her wrists, because that kept the playing field even or else she would have easily overtaken him. As it was, he kept up with her, blocking her every strike, while trying to gain the upper hand without resorting to raising his hand to her. He bided his time as he carried on blocking her attempts to strike him, waiting for the opportunity to present itself to subdue his feisty wife.

Then it came.

Elijah acted quickly, grabbing hold of her arm as she tried for a punch to his face and pulled her forward to unbalance her. Afterwards, he swept her legs out from under her, sending her backwards. Finally, at last second, he spun her around so that she landed face down onto the plushy carpet with her arms forced behind her back in his one hand while he straddled her legs to keep her there.

“Are you quite done, Sweetheart?” He said with amusement, while breathing heavily.

She didn’t say anything in response.

Elijah snickered slightly, as he adjusted his hold on her. He released Eternity quickly to turn her over onto her back and then pinning her hands to the floor with his own as he straddled her waist and leaned over her. He enjoyed the mix of defiance, rage, fear, and lust in her sapphire eyes, as she gazed up at him bravely.

“You’ve sent me on quite the chase, my sweet Eternity,” he murmured to her, “but at last, you are back in my grasp and I -.”

“I didn’t betray you,” she blurted in a panicked rage. “I didn’t. I wouldn’t.”

Elijah‘s gaze softened, but only briefly, before it darkened again. “Yet, you fled from me,” he murmured gruffly, “forcing me to hunt you down, as if you were guilty of the crimes put against you.”

“Elijah, I -.”

He silenced her with a passionate kiss, his tongue diving into her mouth to taste her thoroughly. She was divine and he’d be a liar if he said he hadn’t missed being so near her. However, he couldn’t let himself grow sentimental, not quite yet anyway.

“You will be quiet,” he growled as he pulled away to look at her. “You’re in enough trouble as it is. We do not need that wicked tongue of yours to make matters worse.”

Eternity didn’t try to speak again. Instead, just as he was going to explain a truth he discovered, she acted foolishly and reignited their fight. Somehow finding strength, she managed to throw Elijah off of her, sending him across the room once again, and was back on her feet seconds later. She attacked him for s second time, leaving him to try and regain control over the situation.

Once more, they were engaged in battle, much to Elijah’s irritation. His wife refused to submit without a fight it seemed, but his ire over her insistence to be physically confrontational fueled his inner beast - the alpha, causing it to roared to life with her continued defiance. It called for him to make her submit by any means necessary, to show her just who was in control between the two of them. Yet, he was too level-headed to let that baser side have it’s violent way. Elijah didn’t want to hurt her, only make her stop resisting him.

Tiredof her insistence to fight, he moved quickly to spin Eternity off balance and then slammed her forward into the nearest wall, gripping the back of her neck tightly to keep her still. When she carried on struggling, his instinct to dominate came forth. With a deep growl, he pulled her hair away from the side of her neck and then, letting his vampire visage out, he sank his fangs into the pale column.

The ethereal beauty gasped cried out loudly into the room in pained pleasure. The sweet scent of her arousal immediately attacked Elijah’s nose, while the delicious taste of her blood filled his mouth, and it only drove him further into his baser self. He was in a state that was all instinct and nothing else now.

With an animalistic growl, he reached for the long maxi dress she wore and gripped it in one hand as he tore the flimsy fabric off of her body. Once the ruined dress was tossed aside, Elijah pulled her hips back away from the wall so that she was bent over slightly. Then he moved his hand around to dip between her legs and touch the slick wetness he found there.

Eternity groaned and pushed back against him needfully, suddenly lost to her own baser self it would seem.

Robbed of intimacy in the months of hunting her, Elijah was quite impatient. If simply intimidating her would get her to submit to him, then perhaps this more drastic and pleasurable move would.

Therefore, he quickly removed his hand from between Eternity’s legs and deftly undid his pants one handedly, pushing his clothes out of the way just enough to allow him to finally take her. Without pause, he lined up with her entrance and slammed into her with one hard thrust. He threw his head back, dislodging his fangs from her neck, and groaned loudly, while she moaned and began to plead with him when he didn’t immediately begin to move.

Elijah grinned wickedly, but didn’t deny her. He was too lost to his own need to tease her for any length of time. So, he began to move within her, setting a hard and punishing pace. He kept his hold on her neck to keep her submissive to him, while biting it again with his human teeth instead of his fangs.

Because of how in need they both were, he knew neither of them would last long. He carried on slamming into her over and over again brutally, climbing higher and higher in pleasure. He listened as Eternity moaned and begged him to finish her, telling him in broken verbalization that she was close to falling over the edge.

It didn’t take much more before they were falling over the edge together, crying out into the room as they both came. Eternity’s body seized as her walls clamped down on his hardened length as she did, while he emptied himself into her. It was blindingly euphoric and his body felt like jelly as a result.

Feeling his legs about to give out, Elijah tugged his wife away from the wall, then turned to slide down it until he was sitting on the plush carpet with her cradled in his lap. He held her to him, thankful that she finally lost the fight in her.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair, once he could muster the ability to speak. “I want you to know that fighting me was unnecessary, because I already knew you didn’t betray me or my family.”

Immediately, Eternity pulled back to look at him curiously, “You do? How?”

“After you ran away, Niklaus confessed that he didn’t actually know what had been going on, when he stumbled upon you with the witch coven,” he explained. “So, I went in search of answers, going to the coven to ask them what had happened that night. They explained that they had tried to recruit you to aid them in their revolt against us, but you had threatened them with the removal of their ability to do magic, if they dared to make a move against our family. It was then that my brother stumbled upon the scene and chose to take it in a whole other direction in the form of a false accusation based on his own mistrusting paranoia.”

His wife looked astonishingly at him. Then her expression turned into one of joyful relief. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately with reignited heat.

“You were trying to prove yourself, weren’t you?” Elijah murmured against her lips between kisses. “You were attempting to prove your loyalties and I ended up driving you away, when I turned an accusing gaze upon you, when I failed to let you explain yourself. I apologize, Sweetheart.”

Eternity kissed his lips again and then replied, “It’s alright. You know now, that’s what matters. Besides, you’re not the only one failing to let their spouse explain.”

He smiled softly, “Yes, we are cut from the same cloth it seems there. My darling, you’ve more than proven yourself. Therefore, I have decided that you shouldn’t be kept in a cage or on a leash any longer. I am granting you your freedom.”

Taking her wrists in his hands, he removed the golden bracelets from them, pocketing the jewelry in his suit jacket. Though he wasn’t going to suppress her anymore in every day life, that didn’t mean he couldn’t find more entertaining reasons to use them on her.

Eternity was overjoyed as she watched him remove her shackles. Once more she pounced on him, kissing him breathlessly. It wasn’t long before things took a heated turn, especially as she used her unhindered magic to remove his clothing and transport them to the more comfortable king sized bed.

She sat straddled in Elijah’s lap with her legs curled around him and her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. The ethereal beauty wasted no time in lifting herself and then descending upon his still hardened cock, taking him back into her body.

Together, they groaned and rocked unhurriedly, enjoying the feeling of being joined. They kissed hotly, as they held to each other, with their tongues intertwining and mirroring the rhythm of their hips, as they once more began to dance as one.

“I’m sorry,” Eternity gasped as they began to climb in pleasure again. “I’m sorry for running away and for every time I struck you. I just thought - I believed -.”

“Shhh, Sweetheart,” he hushed her gently, “We’ve both made mistakes, but it’s over now. We can move on, do better. Together. I love you, Eternity.”

His wife grinned happily. “I love you, Elijah,” she breathed as she kissed him slowly, over and over again. “I love you!”

Soon, they were lost to their joint passion all over again. They began to rock harder, at a faster pace, as they felt their ends approaching. Their mouths joined together in the continued matchingrhythm to their love making.

Then the end came and once more, they were coming together with gasping cries that echoed around the room. Eternity clung to him as she clamped down on his cock, while he once again lost himself to instinct and buried his fangs into her neck, causing her to orgasm a second time in close succession to the previous one.

“Elijah!” She shouted, clutching him tighter as he drank from her.

Once the quakes of his orgasm subsided, Elijah released her throat and leaned back to gaze at the sated way she looked back at him. He reached up to brush back her hair from her face and then cupped the side of her neck tenderly as he contently smiled at her. He chastely kissed her lips, before resting his forehead against hers.

They didn’t talk for a long while, only held to each other in their quiet happiness to be reunited.

“Elijah,” Eternity murmured finally, leaning back to gaze at him lovingly. “I want you to know that I promise to stay with you always. No more running or hiding. No more rebellion. I am yours. I will stand by you and yours forever. I give you my word on that.”

Elijah smirked wickedly then and proceeded to push the ethereal beauty back onto the bed with him still lodged inside her as he leaned over her. Still hard, despite having orgasmed twice, he began to move all over again slowly.

“While I am glad to hear it, Sweetheart,” he said, “I have to say, I do not mind it if you feel the need to run. So long as you know that I’ll always give chase. In truth, the predator in me actually enjoys making you it’s prey. It could be a rather fun game to participate in every now and again, don’t you think?”

Eternity shivered pleasurably and then grinned at him playfully, “Oh yes, sounds like great fun: the predator and the prey, but do not be surprised if I don’t turn the tables on you, my love, and make you the prey.”

“Sounds lovely. Though perhaps, when we get home, we should make Niklaus our prey for all the trouble he caused,” Elijah suggested. “I do believe he’s in desperate need of being hunted.”

“Yes,” she nodded eagerly, “We shall be the predators and he the prey, a change I certainly look forward to.”

They burst out into gentle laughter then, with nothing but joy and passion between them. The hunt was over, for which Elijah was glad. At last, the predator had claimed his prey, for good this time. Now, nothing would ever take Eternity from him again. She was his and he was hers - always and forever.

**The End**


End file.
